Spelling Bees and Paper Balls
by XxFourGemsxX
Summary: A Tyson Granger drabble written by xXxCometxXx, dedicated to XOAnn13OX - Find out what happens when just one small lesson in spelling brings laughter, embarrassment, and maybe even a couple of paper balls hurtling your way!


"Ok, Tyson – here's one for you: how do you spell 'psychic'?" The teacher looked at the goofy teen sat at his desk in the middle row, watching like a hawk for any mischievous behaviour around the classroom. It went without saying at school that spelling bees had to be one of the funniest things to happen in the classroom – particularly when there were certain characters who weren't the best with it.

The young Granger licked his dry lips as he gave a nervous laugh, catching sight of his bluenette team mate sat smirking to the side of him with arms folded across his chest, waiting for the entertainment to begin. "Well this should be an easy one." He announced with a slight tremor in his voice, trying not to scowl as he heard someone snort with laughter.

Ray and Max sat in their seats cringing as they watched their team leader visibly racking his brains for an answer. "Oh dear – looks like Tyson's struggling already…" The Chinese blader mumbled, the blonde haired male next to him nodding in agreement as they continued to watch the scene about to ensue.

"Easy for those with a brain." Kai commented slyly, his smirk getting wider as the World Champion tried to fight the blush on his cheeks. Kenny looked up timidly from his laptop, feeling sorry for his friend and the amount of mockery he was getting for not being the brightest when it came to English. _Poor guy_ – He thought, though not daring to speak up and help for fear of being told to either be quiet or get back to his beloved machine.

The navy haired gave the Russian a filthy look before going back to scratching his chin, wondering why he was even bothering. _Who would ever use that word anyway?_ – He thought sourly. As he finally decided he had the right answer, he grinned and sat back in his seat as looked at the teacher. "Ok - psychic: S-Y-K-I-C." He answered. As soon as the letters left his lips, the class began to snicker uncontrollably as the teddy brown eyed teen felt his mood drop again.

"What was that about it being an easy one, Tyson?" The amethyst eyed teen asked, looking smug as he exchanged a look with the resident book worm sat next to him. Annabel merely smirked and raised an eyebrow as the Dragon blader looked slightly indignant.

"It was! I'd like to see you spell something right, Kai." Tyson retorted, trying desperately to think of something else that would completely own the young Hiwatari.

"Ok, boys, that'll be enough thank you." The teacher tried to intervene, though it was pointless as no one was paying attention to her.

The bluenette snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Please. Everyone here knows I can spell better than you can." He declared confidently, enjoying his little 'wind up' session.

"I can too spell – fine! Give me a word then." The young Granger snapped, preparing himself for a fight as he laid his pride on the line, particularly as a certain blonde female was sat next to him watching the whole thing. Smirking, Kai turned to look at his team mate as he leaned on his chair casually.

"Fine. Try spelling 'dickhead '."

"Mr Hiwatari!" The teacher exclaimed as she looked at her pupil with wide eyes.

Grinning, the World Champion sat up as puffed out his chest proudly. "Gladly. D-I-K-H-E-A-D."

And right on cue, everyone burst out laughing. The navy haired teen looked momentarily confused as he caught sight of the tomboy wiping her eyes as she continued to laugh so hard that her sides ached. "You missed out the C, Shakespeare." She stated as everyone continued to titter with uncontained amusement.

"Mr Hiwatari and Mr Granger, refrain from using such despicable language in my classroom or it will be a detention for the both of you." The teacher finally spoke up sternly as she tried to regain control of the pupils. Now sulking, the teddy brown eyed teen slumped back in his seat whilst muttering 'Git' under his breath.

Smirking in triumph, amethyst eyed teen turned in his seat and resumed his position of folding his arms over his chest whilst closing his eyes, though not before exchanging a mutual look of amusement with the blue eyed female sat next to him.

Ann, although laughing herself, gave the Dragon blader a pat on the back as she tried to make him feel better. "Don't worry, Ty. Some of us can't help being dyslexic." She said, throwing a slight glare at the young Hiwatari. She then grinned as a thought came to her head. "Hey Ty, shall we try and get him back? He'd be well pissed off we manage it." She whispered in his ear, watching as Tyson's face brightened slightly as he too grinned.

"Yeah! Wind him up or something." He replied as he looked over sneakily at the Phoenix blader still sat quietly in his seat. Oh this was going to be so much fun seeing the fellow team mate so pissed off he wouldn't know where to put his face!

Deciding to kick things off, the hazel eyed female suddenly shouted out, "Miss! Kai's not paying attention!"

There was a dead silence as the teacher turned round sharply on her heel. "Mr Hiwatari! Will you please open your eyes so you're actually listening to the lesson?" She snapped in an exasperated tone. Kai opened his eyes slowly to glare at the teacher as he prepared to shoot her down.

"Haven't you ever heard of multitasking, woman?" He replied coldly. Annabel's face went blank as she watched the bluenette in slight shock – _Fuck, he's got some balls O.o;_

"JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD, CHILD!"

Everyone simply stared at the teacher as she huffed angrily and started writing again on the board. The Russian felt his blood boil as he thought of the number of ways he could get revenge on the teddy brown eyed male. _Greedy, fat pig_ – He thought with a snarl, his eyes landing on the pad of paper in front of him. He then smirked as he ripped a sheet off and started to scrunch it up into a ball.

"Tyson, please come up and spell this word for me on the board." The teacher said stiffly. Groaning, the World Champion started to get up from his seat. Just as he stood up, something white came hurling towards him.

"AHHHH!" He yelped, jumping only to trip on his chair and fall over backwards as the paper ball hit him squarely on the forehead.

Everyone once again erupted into laughter as the teddy brown eyed male sat up looking completely dazed from where he had hit his head on the desk. Seeing this as the last straw, the livid teacher pointed at the triumphant looking amethyst eyed teen sat smirking in his seat. "THAT'S IT – KAI! OUTSIDE!"

The navy haired teen took a moment to register what had happened, before suddenly grinning from ear to ear as he jumped up and started to do a victory dance.

"Ha! Kai just got owned!" He sang loudly, cackling as he threw his team mate a cheeky grin as whilst getting glared at in his direction.

Ann laughed as she tried to cover her face, knowing that her little plan had worked out quite nicely…


End file.
